


Day 8: Skype/Facetime Sex

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Jobs, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Skype, Skype/Facetime Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Bucky shivered visibly, swallowing hard. "Fuck," he managed, barely a whisper. "Talk dirty to me. Tell me what you wanna do to me when you get here."





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Caught/walked in on  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 8: Skype/Facetime Sex **

"Hey, beautiful!"

Steve grinned as Bucky waved at him from the screen of Steve's tablet. Bucky wore a great big smile, his hair pulled back, and one of Steve's t-shirts, from what he could see. "Well, hey there, love of my life."

"The old ball and chain?"

"How 'bout 'my other half'?"

Bucky made a serious face, considering. "Could I be your official sex slave?"

"That's a given," Steve said, laughing. "What are you up to, babe?"

"Just chilling, watching TV. Missing the fuck out of you. What are you doin'?"

"I was finishing my report on yesterday's mission. Just giving it a once-over before I email it to Hill." Steve turned his tablet to the side to show Bucky the laptop on the bed beside him, an open Word document on the screen.

"You sure know how to have fun," Bucky said, deadpan, and Steve stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'll show you fun, smart-ass."

"Mmm." Bucky raised an eyebrow, his lips curving into the sexy smirk that turned Steve's knees to jelly. "Yes, please. You can start by taking off that shirt."

"Oh, really?" Steve could never resist that smile. It was impossible to deny his Bucky anything at any given moment, but when he made that _come hither_ face, Steve was putty in his proverbial hands. "What, this shirt?"

Licking his lips -- another of Steve's weaknesses, and Bucky knew it -- Bucky nodded, his eyes glued to the screen of his own tablet as Steve shucked his t-shirt and aimed the tablet's camera at himself again. "Lemme see," Bucky murmured, and Steve obligingly allowed the tablet's camera to take in his chest and stomach, stopping at the faint trail of blond hair that disappeared under the waistband of his sweats before returning the camera to his face. "Jesus, sweetheart," Bucky said, eyes half hooded in an expression Steve was _very_ familiar with. "You're a wet dream come true."

"Look who's talking," Steve retorted. "Hey, fair's fair. Take your shirt off now."

" _Your_ shirt," Bucky said with a laugh. "Okay, hold on." He set down his tablet, giving Steve a brief view of the ceiling before picking it up again. "How's that?"

Steve drank in the sight of Bucky's bare torso, scarred and utterly gorgeous, the whitish silver color of his new vibranium arm complementing his faintly golden skin. With his free hand, Bucky rolled one of his nipples between his fingers as Steve watched, transfixed and rapidly growing hard. "God, baby," Steve groaned, palming his dick over his sweats with his free hand as Bucky dragged the camera back up to his face. "You're so gorgeous, Buck."

A pink flush spread across Bucky's cheekbones, and he batted his long, dark lashes with a naughty grin. "Y'know, Stevie, in that tone of voice, every word you say sounds like sex."

Steve dropped his voice into an even lower register, the words coming out husky, like a purr. "Oh, yeah?"

Bucky shivered visibly, swallowing hard. "Fuck," he managed, barely a whisper. "Talk dirty to me. Tell me what you wanna do to me when you get here."

Blushing wildly, Steve stared at Bucky with wide, deer-in-headlights eyes. "I'm no good at that!"

"I beg to differ." Bucky's free arm was moving rhythmically; Steve could tell from the motion of his shoulder. "You already got me all hot and bothered for you, just talkin' normal."

"Lemme see what you're doin' down there," Steve breathed, flushing redder but forcing himself to take it further -- because Bucky wanted it, and Steve would always give Bucky anything he wanted. "I wanna see you jerkin' that beautiful cock."

Bucky moaned. "Fuck yeah," he whispered. "Don't stop, baby. You're drivin' me crazy." He turned the camera so Steve had a perfect view down the length of Bucky's body -- lean, well muscled torso and long, sinuous legs -- and Steve forgot to breathe for a moment at the sight of Bucky fisting his dick. His boxer briefs were pushed to mid-thigh -- _fuck_ , those mouthwatering thighs! -- and he wore nothing else.

"Shit, babe!" Steve sucked in a much needed breath, his mouth gaping. "God, I wish those legs were wrapped around me right now while I sucked that pretty cock. "

"Oh, God, yeah..."

"I love having to open wide to fit you in my mouth." Steve shoved his hand beneath his waistband and began stroking his cock in earnest, his grip as tight as he could stand it. " _Fuck_ , I really wanna taste you right now."

"Uh-huh," Bucky panted, shifting around so he could prop the tablet on the table in front of him, giving him a hands-free view of his screen while giving Steve a full view of Bucky.

"And you know where things usually go when I suck your dick, don't you?" Steve murmured, shoving his pants down far enough to jack himself out in the open.

"Uh-huh..."

"When I'm that close, I can't help myself. I just _gotta_ push your legs back and lick your pretty little hole--"

" _Fuck_ , Stevie--"

"--tongue you hard and fast, tease you slow and easy--"

Bucky groaned, his strokes growing quicker.

"--eat you out till you're all soft and wet and ready for me. Get you opened up for this," Steve said, breathless, aiming the camera at his painfully hard cock, his fist moving slowly up and down its length.

"Ah! Stevie!" Bucky cried, clamping his fingers around the base of his cock, trapping all the blood in it and turning it a furious shade of red. Steve wanted to swallow it whole. "I _need_ you! I don't wanna come without you!"

Steve disconnected the video call and set the tablet on the coffee table, falling to his knees between Bucky's splayed legs and staring up at his sweat-sheened but stunning face. "Gimme that," he growled, swatting Bucky's hand away and taking the head of Bucky's cock between his lips, tickling the tip with his tongue before sliding his mouth slowly, slowly down the thick, rock hard shaft, maintaining pressure with his tongue and sucking as hard as he could.

Bucky let out a strangled scream as he came almost immediately, and Steve swallowed as much as he could, although some leaked out the corners of his mouth. When he finally released Bucky's dick, a smug smile growing on his face, Bucky grabbed him by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together, attacking Steve's mouth with his tongue, lapping up the come smeared around Steve's chin, and sucking mercilessly on Steve's already swollen lips before releasing him. "Holy fuck, you turn me on!" Bucky gasped, guiding Steve to his feet, gripping his ass with both hands, and sucking Steve's cock into his mouth.

Groaning, Steve forced himself to remain still, fighting his body's instinct to thrust into the wet heat encasing him, but after only a few moments of enthusiastic suction, Bucky pulled back, staring adoringly up at Steve's face, and murmured, "You wanna fuck my mouth, sugar?"

Who could say "no" to _that_?

With a nod and a soft, breathless groan, Steve bracketed Bucky's head in his hands, holding Bucky in place with the gentlest of touches, and slid the first couple inches of his aching cock between Bucky's red, spit-glossed lips, watching his perfect cupid's bow curve around his girth as Steve entered, drew back, and reentered. Clearly, Steve wasn't giving it to him deep enough or fast enough, because Bucky dug his fingers into either side of Steve's ass and dragged him a half step forward, forcing his cock deeper into Bucky's mouth until it butted against the back of his throat. He fought back a gag -- Steve could see it in the set of his shoulders -- and turned his eyes to Steve's face, blinking up at him with more trust and love in his eyes than Steve ever imagined could be directed at him. Bucky gripped Steve's hips, pushed him back a bit, and then yanked him forward, his eyes still locked with Steve's as he demonstrated exactly how he wanted Steve to move.

"You're perfect," Steve mumbled, burying his cock in Bucky's eager mouth again and again, following the rhythm and depth Bucky dictated, and within a minute, Steve tensed and let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a shout as he released down Bucky's throat. When he came back to himself, he still held Bucky's head between his hands, but Bucky had pulled him near enough to plant kisses up Steve's V-lines and over his flat lower belly.

"Get down here," Bucky said, tugging Steve's hand until Steve collapsed into his lap, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other, kissing and nuzzling until their heartbeats slowed to normal.

Bucky snorted laughter against Steve's hair, and Steve lifted his head, giving him a quizzical look. "And we thought phone sex was fun, huh, babe?"

"Any kind of sex is fun," Steve replied, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder, "as long as it's with you."

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep the porn train chugging!


End file.
